


Jesteś moim nieszczęściem

by herba_tea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria podejmuje najbardziej męską decyzję w swoim życiu, Fluff, M/M, Some feels, To wszystko przez ser
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herba_tea/pseuds/herba_tea
Summary: Po przypadkowym spotkaniu Vasha, Roderich w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę z uczuć do niego.-----Krótki one-shot, inspirowany pomysłem użytkowniczki ElleAlisister46 z Wattpada.





	Jesteś moim nieszczęściem

**Author's Note:**

> Nareszcie udało mi się coś napisać po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu *bije sobie brawa*  
> One-shot w mojej opinii średnio udany, ale wrzucam, bo mój profil świeci pustkami.

Ten dzień był okropny, wręcz katastrofalny. Dosłownie na każdym rogu czaił się na mnie pech, w pełni gotowości, by podłożyć mi nogę. A ja oczywiście, widowiskowo się przewracałem przy akompaniamencie rzeczy lecących mi z rąk.

Tak też wcale się nie zdziwiłem, gdy podczas szykowania kolacji nóż przejechał prosto po palcu wskazującym zamiast przeciąć marchewkę.

Świdrujący ból zalał mnie momentalnie. Syknąłem i odruchowo odskoczyłem od blatu, przykładając zraniony palec do ust. Poczułem gorzki, metaliczny smak krwi. W głowie kłębił mi się stek przekleństw wyklinających nie tylko samo zajście, ale też całe niefortunne godziny.

Prędko otworzyłem szafkę i wygrzebałem z niej pudełko z plastrami. Na szczęście rana nie była głęboka, więc powinna się niedługo zagoić. Nie po raz pierwszy przeciąłem się w palec, ale mimo to dziś gotował się we mnie niewyobrażalny gniew. To wszystko przez tego Szwajcara.

Na samo wspomnienie przypadkowego spotkania z nim straciłem apetyt, dlatego pomaszerowałem do salonu, gdzie znajdował się mój ukochany fortepian. Zatopienie się w dźwiękach instrumentu, zawsze działało na mnie jak balsam. Niestety nie dziś.

Palce same odnalazły odpowiednie klawisze i dalej już tylko sunęły po nich automatycznie, choć kompletnie nie mogłem się skupić. Moje myśli wciąż krążyły wokół feralnej wizyty w sklepie i mojego drogiego nieprzyjaciela, który jak zwykle nieświadomie zatruwał moje życie.

_Jak co każdy piątek wybrałem się na zakupy - taka już była moja tradycja, a lodówka świeciła pustkami. Przechadzając się sklepowymi alejkami, z pełnym koszykiem, szukałem ostatniej rzeczy z mojej listy. Kiedy już wreszcie dotarłem do upragnionego celu, wyciągnąłem rękę po ostatni kawałek mojego ulubionego sera. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu na mojej dłoni spoczęła czyjaś. Natychmiast odwróciłem się w prawo, tylko po to, aby znów ujrzeć tę twarz, która lata temu była moim światłem, muzą, inspiracją, a teraz nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru jej oglądać._

_Sparaliżowało mnie od stóp do głów. Jedyne, co byłem w stanie zrobić, to otworzyć szeroko buzię. Na całe szczęście zorientowałem się, że nasze dłonie wciąż się dotykają, co zadziałało na mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody. Dzięki temu odzyskałem panowanie nad ciałem i cofnąłem rękę. Wykrzywiłem usta w grymasie, piorunując wzrokiem Szwajcara._

_Blondyn także patrzył na mnie spode łba. Jego surowe spojrzenie sprawiało, że czułem, jakby igły wbijały się w moje ciało._

_\- Zwingli - syknąłem, a wszystkie mięśnie jego twarzy jeszcze bardziej się napięły._

_\- Edelstein - wymówił moje nazwisko jak przekleństwo. - Ten ser jest mój. - Położył nacisk na każdą sylabę._

_Jeszcze przez moment piorunowaliśmy się wzrokiem. Żaden z nas nie chciał dać za wygraną._

_\- Chwila moment, nie pozwalaj sobie. Byłem tu wcześniej i to ja pierwszy go chwyciłem. - Broniłem swoich racji jak lwica młodych, zresztą słusznie. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy, więc oczywiście zwycięzcą byłem ja._

_Moje słowa podziałały na Vasha jak płachta na byka. Cały poczerwieniał ze złości. W kilka sekund jego twarz znalazła się tuż przy mojej. Miałem wrażenie, że za chwilę spalę buraka, z niewiadomych przyczyn._

_\- Słuchaj, no... - zaczął, jednak ja nie dałem mu dokończyć._

_Prędko chwyciłem ser i pognałem w kierunku kas, słysząc za sobą stos przekleństw pod moim adresem. Na całe szczęście nie pobiegł za mną, za co w duchu dziękowałem. Szkoda tylko, że musiał mi zrujnować resztę dnia._

Przed moimi oczyma znów pojawiła się twarz Vasha, zakląłem, a palec trafił w zły klawisz i z fortepianu wydobył się dźwięk fałszu. Wściekły uderzyłem w klawisze i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. W kącikach oczu zaczęły gromadzić się łzy.

Byłem w rozsypce, a wszystko to przez Szwajcara. Nienawidziłem emocji, jakie we mnie wzbudzał. Gniew połączony z czymś, co czułem, kiedy dawniej spędzałem z nim czas, gdy ratowałem go z opresji, a on mnie i gdy jeden niósł drugiego na plecach po walce. Nie potrafiłem nawet przyznać się przed samym sobą, że darzę go głębszymi uczuciami. Ani wtedy, ani dziś.

Zmieszany, przygryzłem wargę. Otarłem oczy, wiedząc, że wreszcie przyszła pora, by podjąć najbardziej męską decyzję w całym moim życiu. Nagły przypływ ciepłych wspomnień mi to uświadomił. Nie miałem gotowego planu, musiałem iść na żywioł.

\- Raz kozie śmierć!

Gwałtownie wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę kuchni. Zaraz potem chwyciłem za płaszcz i wyszedłem. Zbyt długo z tym zwlekałem.

***

Dotarłem przed dom Vasha, musiałem przyznać, że jak na bogacza był straszną sknerą, co ukazywała skromna posiadłość. Nie zastanawiając się, nacisnąłem dzwonek, a po chwili drzwi otworzył właściciel.

\- R-Roderich? - spytał zaskoczony, a ja nie pytając o zgodę, wszedłem do mieszkania. Szwajcaria, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie zaprotestował.

Kulturalnie wpierw zdjąłem buty i płaszcz, a następnie położyłem na blat w kuchni siatkę z artykułami spożywczymi. Zwingli podążał za mną jak duch, choć swoją drogą, był blady na twarzy, jakby takowego zobaczył.

Wypakowałem zakupy i zacząłem przyrządzać kolację. Robiłem to z powodu wyrzutów sumienia, iż zabrałem mu ten ser z przed nosa, a przynajmniej tak sobie próbowałem wmawiać, zresztą nieskutecznie.

\- C-co ty robisz? - Vash w końcu odzyskał świadomość i doskoczył do mnie jak poparzony.

\- Gotuję - odparłem, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

Znów popatrzył na mnie jak na wariata.

\- Masz - podałem mu tarkę i ser. - Przydaj się na coś i mi pomóż.

Odtrącił moją rękę, rumieniąc się. Nie chciałem tego przyznać, ale lekko zaróżowiony wyglądał naprawdę uroczo.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz.

\- A wyglądam? - Uniosłem brew, na co blondyn wybełkotał coś pod nosem, a po chwili wziął tarkę i zaczął ucierać ser.

Triumfalnie uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i powróciłem do gotowania makaronu.

***

Reszta wieczoru przebiegła w dość miłej atmosferze, nie licząc oczywiście kilku sprzeczek i pyskówek. Ja i Vash byliśmy jak ogień i woda, a mimo to czasem potrafiliśmy się dogadać.

I choć żaden z nas nigdy nie przyzna się przed innymi, że później leżeliśmy razem, słuchając Mozarta przez całą noc, to bez wątpienia była to najlepsza chwila w naszym życiu.

Żałuję, że odważyłem się na ten krok dopiero teraz. A mogłem słuchać Elizabety.


End file.
